


screaming a hoarse hello

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ficlet, I Love You, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said as a hello, with a hoarse voice, and while screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	screaming a hoarse hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). So expect ten of these I guess? Haha ♥

1\. as a hello

Jensen walks into the trailer and waves his coffee mug at Jared. It was a gift from the man himself (personalized to say #grumpyackles) and Jensen secretly (and not so secretly) adores it. Jensen doesn’t really do words before coffee has fully kicked in and caffeine has seeped into his system making him feel more human than a half-asleep grouch that wants to stay burrito-ed in bed. Preferably with Jared. Sadly, Jared is the opposite of him, getting up and out of bed like an energizer bunny and ready to roar. Jensen sits in his chair and leans back to rest his eyes and maximize the time he can spend relaxing before duty calls. Jeannie starts massaging his head, rubbing in a little bit of product, and Jensen hums in contentment. He hears the thumping of his boyfriend’s feet nearing him and Jensen opens one eye to stare up at him.

The brightness of Jared’s smile makes Jared’s own mouth tilt up a little, but it’s still too early to deal with all that energy. 

“Morning Jensen,” Jared says, pouring a little more coffee into Jensen’s mug so it warms up a bit. His boyfriend knows him so well.

“I love you,” Jensen replies, shutting his eyes again and leaning into Jeannie’s fingers. Jensen hears Jared’s snort of laughter and feels the heat emanating from him as he presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s cheek. 

“Love you too, grumpy,” Jared whispers and this time, it’s more than just the curling of the corners of Jensen’s mouth, but something a bit wider – a smile only Jared can bring forth. 

2\. with a hoarse voice, under the blankets

Jared is not feeling well; aching all over with chills wracking his body. The comforter is pulled over him as if he’s trying to hide from the world. Jared hears Jensen walking in and he can smell the comforting aroma of soup and hopefully a grilled cheese sandwich. He brings the comforter down a little so only his eyes can peek out and Jared knows he must look a hot mess with bed head hair sticking every which way. Jensen is indeed holding a tray of what looks like Jared’s favorite _sick in bed_ remedy. Jared pulls the comforter down further and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, ignoring the eye rolling and fond exasperation covering Jensen’s gorgeous features. 

Jensen gently hands him the tray and Jared gingerly pulls it under the blankets, careful to not spill, not ready to have the cool air over him yet, still feeling a chill deep in his bones. He covers himself up again, but sits up in his personal fort so he can eat, feeling ravenous all of a sudden.

“You’re a god among men, Jensen Ackles, and I love you,” Jared croaks, voice hoarse from continuous coughing and disuse. He knows Jensen is sitting in the chair near their bed, because he’s such a good boyfriend. 

“You’re quite the charmer, Jared Padalecki, and you’re lucky I love you too,” Jensen retorts, wit as dry as ever. 

3\. a scream

“Fuck, I love you,” Jared screams as Jensen fills every recess inside him all at the same time. Jensen is thrusting deep inside, rhythmically to a beat that only plays in tandem inside their heads, and Jared rises up to meet every push, tangling his fingers in Jensen’s short sweaty strands of hair and pulling him in for a ferocious kiss, letting every feeling his has for this man flow from his body into Jensen’s. Jensen moans deep, and the hum reverberates throughout Jared’s body, lighting him up inside like a million fireflies on a warm sunny night in Texas. 

They don’t last long after that – too amped up from hours of foreplay and teasing. Jared manages to somehow reach a hand down to wrap around his dick and Jensen’s hand joins his, both of them syncing together to work in a dance until they come. 

Jensen seems to almost collapse on top of him, the two of them breathing heavily. Jared runs fingertips along the cooling sweat on Jensen’s back, trailing it from the nape of his neck to the sexy as fuck divots at the base of his spine and back up. Jensen mouths lazy wet kisses on Jared’s neck and shoulder and Jared loves the soft little moments like these like the gigantic sap Jensen calls him. 

Jensen’s voice, when it comes, is like a balm soothing every nerve ending that still feels raw and electrifying. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
